In recent years, voice assistant devices have become an increasingly common household appliance. Such voice assistant devices monitor a household room for occupant voice commands. In response to receiving a voice command, one or more activities may be invoked such as performing an Internet search, reciting corresponding information as a result of the search, updating calendar appointments, and controlling networked appliances, such as networked thermostats and/or networked lights.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.